Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Maulhalten
Hallo Darth Maulhalten! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Maulhalten!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Little Ani Admin 18:56, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Hallo Auch ein Hallo von mir. (Du musst keine Signatur auf deine Benutzerseite geben) Auf weitere Zusammenarbeit freut sich Kit Mephisto 19:52, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo und herzlich willkommen auch von mir. Wenn du Probleme haben solltest, dan wende dich an mich, einen anderen Beutzer oder unser FAQ. Gruß Boba 14:17, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi und Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Tut mir leid, dass ich Dir nicht geantwortet hab, ich war im Urlaub;) Zu Deiner Frage: Alle offiziellen Sachen außerhalb des Films wurden von LucasArts lizensiert, was bedeutet, dass es definitiv zum Star Wars-Universum gehört. Gruß--General Grievous 21:25, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Doppelpunkt Hi, Lord Maulhalten. Hier ist eine wichtige Info: Wenn man in eine Diskussionsseite etwas schreibt und man zb der zweite Benutzer dieses Abschnittes ist sollte man einen Doppelpunkt vor dem Text schreiben. Dann wird der Text ein bischen eingerückt wenn du den dritten Text schreibst solltest du zwei Doppelpunkte machen usw. wenn du mir antwortest dann tu das! K. Mephisto disku 19:07, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bücher Hast du eigntlich SW-Bücher? K. Mephisto disku 11:42, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Leider nicht. Aber ich hab noch einen Buchgutschein über 15€, mit dem werd und ein bisschen zugelegtem Geld kauf ich mir bald zwei SW-Bücher. (Eins wahrscheinlich über Darth Maul^^) Kannst du mir irgendein Buch empfehlen oder soll ich wild zwischen den vielen aussuchen? :Darth Maulhalten 13:42, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das kann ich da du ein Darth Maul-Fan bist empfehl ich dir: Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger (Vorgeschichte von Ep I) MfG K. Mephisto disku 13:48, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Thx! :::Darth Maulhalten 13:49, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hi, Lord Maulhalten. Warum hast du dir nicht Drth Maul der Schattenjäger gekauft? - Halt ich habe soeben die Antwort durch die Macht bekommen: Das Buch hat es in dem Buchgeschäft nicht gegeben! übrigens wie gefällt dir das Buch? K. Mephisto disku 21:29, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST)K. Mephisto disku 21:28, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Durch eine Eingebung der Dunklen Seite der Macht habe ich entschlossen, zuvor das Buch Darth Bane zu lesen. Auch besagtes gab es leider nicht in der Buchhandlung, deshalb hab ich es mir bestellt, heute abgeholt und direkt angefangen. Bin jetzt auf Seite 150, und bearbeite ab nun den Artikel: Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit :::::Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 21:38, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ah, ganz schön schnell. Bei meinem Mace Windu-Buch bin ich auf Seite 198, Lese aber schon länger.(Du hast sicher keinen 6-Jährigen Kusin der bei dir 2 Wochenlang ist und immer um ca. 9 uhr herkommt und mit dir irgendetwas spielen will.) Naja das hat sich gelohnt ein SW-Buch zu kaufen. (hervorragende Quelllen) nicht ganz so dunkle-Macht-Grüße K. Mephisto disku 08:28, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mace Windu und die Armee der Klonkrieger? Das will ich mir evtl auch holen, nachdem ich mir bald Darth Maul - Schattenjäger kaufe. Bin jetzt auf Seite 280 bei meinem Bane-Roman. Ich hab jetzt hier einiges zu tun, es gab jemanden, der viele Artikel darüber geschrieben hat, Personen und so. Aber diese Grammatik! Und die Rechtschreibung. Das sind alles ANTI-lesenswerte Artikel, die ich radikal ändern muss. Zwei hab ich schon "aufgetunt"... Nebenbei schrieb ich gestern meine zwei ersten vollständig selbst geschriebenen Artikel. Ach, wie ist eig das Mace Winud-Buch? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 17:15, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich corrägihre Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone. Mir gefällt es so halbwegs. Aber es gibt besseres (Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden, Labyrinth des Bösen) In dem Buch merkt man wie nah Mace zum Wechsel zur Dunkeln Seite ist. Andauernd ist er wütend und hat Blutfieber (keine Krankheit). Vorwarnung: Schattenjäger-Roman: wenn du einen Artikel dazu schreiben willst wird es den wahrscheinlich schon geben! (der schuldige bin ich) Wirklich sehr viel liest du an einem Tag... Kompliment. Da frag ich mich: wie lange hast du an einem Tag gelesen? Ich bin erst auf Seite 230! Jedi-Gruß (die bekannte Version) K. Mephisto disku 18:23, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ach weißt du es ist nicht schwer ein buch schnell zu lesen, wenn es denn gut ist. Da aber Darth Bane außerordentlich gut ist (in meinem maßstab gleicht es eragon in etwa, und eragon finde ich saumäßig gut), geht das lesen schnell vonstatten. zu schnell. bald wende ich meine lesezeit auf mein neues buch "spektrum", das etwa doppelt so viele seiten wie bane hat. wenn mir das buch aber nicht annähernd so gut wie bane gefällt, muss ich warten, bis ich es lesen kann. nach eragon konnte ich auch keine anderen bücher lesen, weil die dann nicht so gut waren und ich den maßstab nach eragon bzw. bane, also den guten büchern, lege. das ist etwas kompliziert und ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehst... aber naja, inzwischen bin ich ungefähr auf seite 340. hab eben nicht besonders viel gelesen. Jetzt spiele ich etwas Battlefront II. ein bisschen entspannung muss doch auch mal sein^^ ::Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 22:01, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Antworten Hi. Nach 137 NSY waren es schon 138 NSY .... Die Erde kommt, soviel ich weiß fast nicht vor. Denn Lando Calrissian hatte einmal ein Getränk namens Kakao vom Planet Erde. GGruß K. Mephisto disku 09:03, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Haha. Aber nach 137 hab ich bis jetzt noch nichts in Jedipedia gefunden, als wäre SW nach 137 NSY vorbei. :Hat Lando Calrissian das in einem Film gesagt oder einem Buch? : dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 14:18, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Wahrscheinlich ist SW vorbei. (Damit meine ich, dass es keine Sclachten usw. mehr gibt sondern nur alltägliches Leben. Das hab' ich vom Artikel Menschen im Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen soviel ich weis, Kommt das in Erben des Imperiums vor. ::mfG K. Mephisto disku 07:51, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Soviel ich weis gibt es nur ein Buch in der Ära der Alten Republik. Also:Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ::: Möge die Macht mit dir sein! K. Mephisto disku 08:35, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm, kann sein. ::::Aber bei der Buchfrage hab ich mich glaub ich verschrieben^^ ich meinte nämlich "Neue Republik"... Davon will ich mir ein Buch kaufen. Am besten eins mit Yuzhan Vong (oder wie man die schreibt), falls es eins darüber gibt. ::::Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 16:55, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Dann kann ich dir nicht wirklich weiter helfen. Vielleicht ist die Erben des mperiums gut... K. Mephisto disku 17:28, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Oh, keine Sorge, nach 137 NSY wird noch viel passieren. Immerhin muss noch entschieden werden wer Darth Krayt ist und was mit ihm und seinem Orden passiert. Zudem wird es immer wieder Comicreihen und Bücher über die Star Wars-Zukunft und auch Vergangenheit geben. Die momentane Comicreihe über die Zeit um 137 NSY heißt übrigens Legacy, Skywalkers Erbe ist der erste Comic-Sammelband der Legacy-Comics, im Oktober diesen Jahres erscheint ein weiterer Legacy-Sonderband. Gruß--General Grievous 23:05, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zu der Frage mit der RC Reihe habe ich dir schon hier geantwortet! Darth Tobi 21:26, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Freundeliste Hi Darth Maulhalten darf ich dich in meine (noch nicht erstellte) Freundeliste bei Jedipedia eintragen?? Jedi-Grüße K. Mephistodisku 19:57, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gerd Hallo Darth Maulhalten, Was willst du an Gerd den soviel überholen? Da steht doch schon alles! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Text nicht gerade sehr gut finde, teilweise sogar schlecht, bestimmt will Darth Maulhalten den Text nur überarbeiten. --Bel Iblis 17:24, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Dann soll er das tun! ;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:31, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Da wurde mir die Antwort aus dem Mund genommen^^ Ja, so ungefähr. Ich möchte das z.b. Ausdrucksmäßig ein bisschen aufarbeiten, paar Absätze und so weiter. Hab aber im mom etwas viel um die Ohren (deswegen ja uc) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 18:46, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay mach das viel Spaß!^^ Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:12, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Aber dafür das du nur einige Sätze Bearbeiten willst hast du die UC ja schon sehr lange drinnen. Und wen du viel zu tun hast kannst die UC ja raus nehmen damit, wen jemand das bemerkt, es verbessern kann. Sonst nervt das ja, wen du verstehst was ich meine. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 21:03, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Meinentwegen. Hab ja noch bei anderen Sachen UC. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 18:37, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Freundesliste 2 Hallo Darth Maulhalten. Ich bin's wieder. Du hast, auf meiner Diskussionsseite anscheinend etwas übersehen: ich schrieb, dass du mich auch auf deine Freundesliste schreiben kannst. Du kannst dann zum Namen des Freundes noch dazu schreiben auch dazu schreiben was der Benutzer, in deinen Augen ist. Übrigens ich hab' mir auch Darth Bane zugelegt. Aber bevor ich zu lesen beginne werde ich noch Die Feuertaufe und vllt Harry Potter 7 Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 19:12, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) 501st Da die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion in einem katastrophalen Zustand zur Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel gestellt wurde will ich sie überarbeiten, aber dafür brauch ich noch einen Helfer und du hast einen Haufen Kenntnisse über Battlefront II, weshalb ich dich bitten würde da mal mit mir was dran zu machen. Darth Nihilus 66 17:21, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Antwort Also ich finde, dass der Klonkriegsroman Labyrinth des Bösen der beste Roman in der Ära Aufstieg des Imperiums ist. Aber natürlich nur von meinen 8 Büchern (alle spielen im Aufstieg des Imperiums) Gruß K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 18:40, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Meiner Meinung nach ist Cloak of Deception das Beste. Wenn man das Buch gelesen hat, beginnt man Episode I erstmal zu verstehen, alles wird vorbereitet und man merkt förmlich, wie Palpatine/Darth Sidious seine Intrigen spinnt! Das Buch ist leider nur auf Englisch erhältlich, doch auch ich mit meinem Klasse 10 Englisch hat alles super verstanden! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:48, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Man erfährt mehr über die Intrigen von Palpatine? Das kauf ich mir Bild:;-).gif Darth Tobi 19:11, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) 501. Helfer sind immer willkommen, ichtrag dich also ein. Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 15:17, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Habt ihr eigentlich festgelegt er was am Artikel machen soll?Gruß Tobias 15:00, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich nicht, jeder macht das über das er viel weiß/ wo er Experte ist. Darth Nihilus 66 18:38, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Gut dann mach ich Legacy.Ich frage jetzt nur weil Shaak Ti gesperrt wurde und jemand seine Sachen übernehmen muss.--Tobias 18:42, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ja das ist jetzt für uns ein bisschen blöd, aber daran kann man nichts ändern. Darth Nihilus 66 20:39, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Wenn man auch so -zensiert- ist und nur rumvandaliert antstatt ordentlich zu schreiben kann man ja nix machen. Darth Maulhalten 19:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Hoffentlich hat sie äh ich meine er jetzt was dabei gelernt. Darth Nihilus 66 19:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Battlefront II Hi, ich habe festgestellt, dass du den Artikel Battlefront II schon seit fast 2 Monaten UC hast, ihn aber seit dem nicht bearbeitet hast. Hast du den Artikel einfach vergessen, oder arbeitest du nicht mehr daran? Arbeite mal am Artikel, oder entferne bitte die UC-Vorlage, wenn du in nächster Zeit nicht an dem Artikel arbeitest. Es wäre schade, wenn der Artikel unnötig blockiert würde. MfG - Cody 10:59, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Guuut, somit sei bewiesen, dass die Hilfe recht hat: man vergisst ein UC sehr leicht^^ tatsächlich hatte ich es vergessen, und das, obwohl es doch in meiner benutzerseite steht... gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:07, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ist mir auch schon passiert... Benutzer Diskussion:Cody/Archiv#Azkul. MfG - Cody 19:09, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sind eigentlich alle Zabrak arrogant? Die Antwort: Ich hatte zumindest bei Bao-Dur in KotORII das Gefühl, dass er nicht arrogant und abgehoben ist. Somit sind es nicht alle. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 11:49, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich habe auf meiner Disku geantwortet. Dark Lord Disku 17:42, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwertwurf Hi Darth Maluhalten. Den Artikel über Lichtschwertwurf gibts leider schon unter Macht-Schwertwurf, desshalb habe ich einen redirect daraus gemacht. Am besten, du fügst die Infos aus deinem Artikel dort ein, denn der ist noch recht unvollständig. Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 19:19, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::schon längst geschehen^^ also nicht rummeckern. ich lösch den rest mal grad, für ungebetene besucher... ::::Ja, weg damit. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:22, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hei, das wird ein Fest^^ Ich werde in die tiefsten Kammern der Intrige schauen und den Püstern ein paar ordentliche Tricks beibringen^^ Sprechen Darth, kann ich kurz mit dir per icq msn oder anderen mit dir sprechen ? mfg --Benji321 21:30, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber wieso?... icq habt ihr ja. 417389824. Wäre nett wenn du mich kurz anschreiben würdest mfg --Benji321 21:36, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Ich sage dir lass die Sithpedia mit deinem blöden Fragen und deinem Vandalismuss in Ruhe! Ich hab kein Bock mehr auf deine doofen Fragen und hör mit dem Vandalismuss auf du spinnst! Ich will diese Diskussion nicht weiter ausbreiten also muss nicht hier Endlos diskutiert werden und keiner muss unnötige Kommentare hinzufügen. Lass die Sithpedia in Ruhe! --84.58.25.235 19:40, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Diese Seite ist nichts als ein billiger Abklatsch unseres Wikis - sie ist deinen Vandalismus noch nicht einmal wert, Darth Maulhalten. Am besten, du ignorierst sie, so wie wir es auch tun. Gruß Kyle22 19:55, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :: Misch dich bitte nich ein. Egal ob das Wiki eine Kopie ist oder nich es bleibt Vandalismuss! --84.58.25.235 19:57, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft, also geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an. Außerdem sagte ich oben doch, dass es Unsinn ist, bei euch zu Vandalieren. Lesen sollte man können... Gruß Kyle22 19:59, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::: Okay. Dann hör also auf darth maulhalten! --84.58.25.235 20:04, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::Wenn ich euch über einen Aspekt informieren dürfte: ich habe nicht ein einziges Mal Vandalismus betrieben. Ich habe lediglich Shaak Ti eine wiederholte Frage gestellt: warum er uns verlassen hat und wieso er so einen Verrückten spielt. Man kann es auch als Mitleid betrachten. Immerhin hatte ich mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, also interessiert es mich natürlich, wieso er so geworden ist... Und Kyle, nicht böse gemeint, es ist sinnlos, über jemanden zu urteilen, wenn man nicht mal gesehen hat, was er wirklich getan hat. Um also darauf einzugehen: ich habe nicht untersagtes gemacht. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 14:30, 27. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe in keiner Weise über dich geurteilt, Darth Maulhalten, ich habe nur gesagt, dass Vandalismus unsinnig ist. Über deine Person habe ich ja schließlich nichts gesagt, tut mir leid, wenn das missverständlich war. Gruß Kyle22 14:24, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Neue Version Ich hab gemerkt, was die neue Version so alles macht... soll es so sein, dass bei meiner Diskussionsseite immer die vorherige und die jetztige Nachricht steht, die geschrieben wurde? Und das der "Bearbeiten"-Link so dick geschrieben und direkt im Bild steht? Gruß Darth Maulhalten 14:34, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST)